Perfect
by SoFiLu-san
Summary: ¿Nunca les ha pasado que las demas persnas quieren que ustedes sean como ellos se los imaginan y les exigen lo que ellos quieren? si, pues a un Bb también, y decide acabar con esa oprecion,


**_Perfect _**

**_One Shot _**

**_Drama/ Drama _**

**_Por.- Rika Hiwatari Black _**

**_Dedicado a: Nicoyasha por su cumpleaños _**

**_La canción no me pertenece, ni el personaje ni nada, así que nada de demandas. Disfruten el fic. _**

****

****

_"Make dad look at me think back and talk to me  
Did i grow up according to plan  
And do you think im wasting my time doin things i wanna do  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along "_

sdrazvuitie:

Bueno, primero te preguntaras ¿Por que escribo esto, si yo nunca eh sido alguien que exprese sus sentimientos abiertamente, mucho menos escribir una carta, pero esta vez es diferente, necesito que sepas lo que siento, yo se que no logre ser tan grande como tu habías planeado, que me estoy saliendo de los planes que tenías para mi, pero es ahí donde esta el problema, tu fuiste quien planeo todo, tu fuiste quien quiso decidir por mi, no se si te has dado cuenta, pero yo soy una persona independiente, que tiene que valerse por si mismo, y no soy una marioneta que puedas manejar a tu antojo para conseguir lo que tu seguramente nunca lograste, no estoy aquí para que tu vivas a través de mi, no soy tu juguete...

_" And now i try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud  
Im never gonna be good enough for you  
cant pretend that im alright  
and you cant change me"_

Antes siempre trate de ser lo que tu querías que fuera, siempre trate de hacerte sentir orgulloso, supongo que lo hacía por que llegue a pensar que de esa forma, podrías llegar a quererme, y hubo momentos en que parecía que todo el esfuerzo daba resultados, no, la sonrisa orgullosa y soberbia que ponías cuando alguien te decía que me habías educado muy bien, que era un ejemplo de muchacho, que era como verte a ti en otros tiempos, siempre ganando, siempre fuerte, siempre decidido, pero me vi la verdad, no me querías a mi, solo te gustaba que te elogiaran tanto, que te pusieran en alto, el darme cuenta de ello me afecto mucho, pero no lo demostré, tu me educaste para que nunca demostrara mis debilidades, pero como dicen: Lo que no mata te fortalece. Y para mi suerte, no estoy muerto, y gracias a eso me di cuenta que es importante que uno haga y sea como uno realmente es, y no lo que otros quieran que seas, se que me odias por mi decisión, pero te lo digo ahora, no voy a cambiar, estoy bien conmigo mismo, y no me interesa regresar...

_"Cause you lost it all  
Nothin lasts forever  
Im sorry, i cant be perfect  
Now its just too late  
And we cant go back  
Im sorry, i cant be perfect"_

No todo es para siempre, tienes que entenderlo, me escape de tus manos si ¿Y qué? ahora soy feliz, y honestamente te digo, no pienso volver a lo mismo, no soy el ser perfecto que siempre deseaste que fuera, y me alegro, por que la perfección es lo que te hace ser imperfecto, por que nunca se llegara a sentir el dolor de una herida (y no me refiero a las físicas, si no a las sentimentales, mentales etc...), nunca se podría saber el dulce sabor de un éxito logrado por que al ser perfecto se supone que no hay mas allá de lo que tu haces, por eso estoy contento, aunque ni siquiera como ser humano sea perfecto, pero al menos soy yo mismo...

_"I try not to think about the pain i feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero  
All the days you spent with me now seem so far away  
And it feels like you dont care anymore"_

Te culpo de todo lo que eh sufrido, pero también, quiero darte las gracias, por que si no hubiera sido tu alumno, si no hubieras sido mi héroe y no hubiera tenido esa decepción tan grande, no me hubiera liberado, seguiría igual, preso de tus planes, de tus deseos de mostrarle al mundo que tu eres capaz de crear al ser perfecto, y por lo tanto que tu eres superior de sobre todas las cosas, ese ah sido siempre tu punto débil y lo sabes, pero nadie se atreve a verlo por el miedo, algo que yo te eh perdido, y es una sensación amargamente maravillosa...

_"And now i try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud  
Im never gonna be good enough for you  
cant stand another fight  
and nothings alright"_

recuerdo bien que desde que me libere, ha sido una pelea constante contigo, amenazas, golpes, agresiones psicológicas, todo eso es algo que creo que puedo superar, pero tu me das lastima, parece que no eras tan grande como lo presumes, se te escapo un solo soldado, y la guerra se vino abajo, supongo que no te has dado cuenta de ello, eres muy orgulloso, pero no me importa, te lo digo solo para que abras los ojos, te des por vencido, estas acabado, no tienes nada ni nadie de donde sostenerte ahora, en cambio yo estoy listo para todo lo que venga, por que no estoy ahí tratando de manipular a las personas para darme una falsa sensación de bienestar...

_"use we lost it all nothing lasts forever  
Im sorry, i cant be perfect  
Now its just too late and we cant go back  
Im sorry, i cant be perfect" _

Ya estoy decidido a comenzar de nuevo, tratar de recuperar todos los años que perdí, no se si tu hagas los mismo, supongo que no, tu vida "perfecta" no te lo permite, me da vergüenza el pensar que alguna ves te admire, pero la gente cambia, yo cambie, me costo mucho, pero lo logre, y se que nunca vas a aceptarlo, trataras de hacerte a tu "realidad", y siento pena por ti, pero ese ya no es mi problema, cada quien es arquitecto de su propio destino, y tu ya comenzaste a construir en el lugar y con los cimientos equivocados, pero yo puedo mejorar, reconstruir todo, y también se que en el fondo, desearías tu poder hacer lo mismo...

_"Nothings gonna change the things that you said  
Nothings gonna make this right again  
Please dont turn your back i cant believe its hard just to talk to you  
But you dont understand"_

Se que trataras de detenerme, pero hagas lo que hagas no me daré por vencido, tu ya tomaste una decisión, e hiciste lo que creías correcto, ahora debes afrontar tus consecuencias, no importa cuanto hablemos, jamás llegaremos a un acuerdo, y eso nos impide crecer a los dos, por eso aunque no me entiendas, y nunca podamos hablar como la gente normal, se que esto es lo mejor para mi, espero que para ti también, aunque no me creas, lo único que quiero es que salgas de mi vida, no te deseo ningún mal, pero se que no puedes entender eso tampoco, por que tu no entiendes nada, menos de mi...

_"Cause we lost it all nothing lasts forever  
Im sorry, i cant be perfect  
Now its just too late and we cant go back  
Im sorry, i cant be perfect"_

Bueno, espero que todo lo que hayas leído, te sirviera para comprenderme, por que se que nunca lo hiciste, y supongo que aun en el fondo, deseo que lo hagas, que por una vez en tu vida me comprendas, por que y a pesar de todo lo que me hiciste, eres quien cuido de mi, y me mantuvo con vida todos esos años, y lo ultimo, solo quiero pedirte una disculpa, por no ser perfecto, como tu siempre lo deseaste, pero nada es para siempre, nunca va a regresar el tiempo pasado, lo siento, no pude ser perfecto.

Atte.

Kai Hiwatari"

_**Espero que les gustara, U supongo que a todos nos ha pasado algo similar, cuando alguna persona importante para ti espera algo y tu te vez forzado a tratar de hacerlo, aunque no seas tu, bueno al menos es mi caso, y creo que el personaje de Kai pasa por lo mismo, por eso el hecho de este fic, además de que espero que a Nico le gustara, y no solamente va dedicado a ella, si no a todos mis amigos (tanto del msn como de la escuela) y a mi novio.**_

_**Si les gusto dejen review!**_

_**si me merezco un tomatazo dejen review!**_

_**si quieren que me retire por falta de ideas dejen review!**_

_**si quieren que baile como chango dejen review!**_

_**si quieren insultarme dejen review!**_

_**Namire!**_

_**"Prometo llamarle amor mío al primero que no me haga daño **_

_**el reír será un lujo que olvide cuando te haya olvidado"**_

_**(Fragmento de Deseos de Cosas imposibles, La oreja de Van gogh**_


End file.
